Crystal dragon
} |attack = 95 |defence = 95 |ranged = 95 |magic = 95 |experience = 22150 |attack speed = 6 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = yes |attack style = Melee, Ranged, Crystalbreath |maxMelee = 1520 |maxRanged = 1520 |maxOther = Crystalbreath: 4,600+ |weakness = none |always drops = Ancient dragon bones Crystal seed |examine = Grown from a Crystal seed by the best elven songstress. }} The crystal dragon is one of the strongest dragons in RuneScape. It can drop all Crystal weapons, which each require level 70+ in a certain skill. You need an Agility level of 50 and a slayer level of 95 to be able to hurt this monster. You also need to have done the Plague's End quest to kill it. This dragon is one of the few types of mineralic dragons in the game, along with the clay, granite and golden dragons. This monster has extremely high defense, but you will find that you're able to hit it more often with a higher agility level. It has a long range "Crystalbreath" attack. This attack has been known to hit as high as 4600, 2000 with a dragonfire shield (an antifire shield will not work) or a super antifire potion, only 500 damage with a supreme dragonfire shield (using a super antifire along with the shield will not further reduce the damage). However, a crystal (normal or attuned) shield, ward or deflector will completely block the attack. It can attack with either melee or ranged, melee being stronger, so it would be advised to attack the dragon from a distance. On the bright side, the dragons accuracy isn't too high and its damage is not much when compared to the Barrows dragon. The dragon has no weakness, but it is advised not to melee it, as its defence against melee attacks is extremely high. A good tactic is to use the protect from range prayer and the Bloodfire barrage spell to heal yourself. The dragon can however teleport right next to the player, and then stun the player, meaning that the player will have to tank the dragons melee attacks for a few seconds, but unsurprisingly, using the teleblock spell stop the dragon from teleporting for a few seconds, making it much easier to kill the dragon. This dragon is sometimes set as a slayer assignment, giving 5000 Slayer exp, but you only have to kill one each task. The Crystal dragon (along with the Barrows dragon) has an very rare chance of dropping the Supreme draconic visage, and it is also known do drop Elemental runes (These are still not tradeable). The drop rate for a normal Draconic Visage however is high, compared to other, lower leveled, dragons. Locations Currently, the only locations where it can be found are in the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas, the The Forgotten Cavern and in Radiver's Dungeon. The Slayer dungeons are still a better way to slay them, as the dungeon is individual for each player and only the Dragons in the Slayer dungeon may drop the Crown of Seren and the Amulet of Seren and have a higher chance for any other rare drop. But however, in the slayer dungeons, there is no guarantee that the player will encounter the crystal dragon. Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Crystal equipment |} Runes |} Ammunition |} Other |} Charms Always 11 dropped at a time Trivia *The Crystal dragon is known to drop dragon armour more often then dragon weapons, making it the counterpart of the Barrows dragon. *Although the dragon takes very long to kill, because of its very high life points and defence, some players prefer to kill it than the barrows dragon, since killing the barrows dragons requires a lot more concentration but it can be killed much faster than a crystal dragon. *At least five of these dragons must be slayed to wield the almighty Outcast sword. The player will get a message saying: "You hear a chime coming from the sword you picked up from the Outcast." *As with all followers of Seren, this dragon will become passive if the player is wearing the Crown of Seren. *The Crystal dragon used to drop the Crystal anchor but does not any more due to an update. *People believed that the crystal dragon was to be the equivalent of the Barrows dragon until the barrows dragon was released. *Within the barrows dragon release, a new wallpaper has been released too, showing the crystal and the barrows dragon fighting high in the sky. This is maybe a hint to a new quest, connecting the Isafdar with the Morytania Quest series. *At its release, there has been a bug which caused the dragon not to teleport correctly. It was acting like a abyssal demon, which made it much easier to melee. This bug has been fixed just four hours later. *The Crystal dragon is currently the first dragon not being a chromatic nor a metal dragon. Jagex states that it is a new sort of dragon. In fact, it is a Mineralic dragon. *After the The Forgotten Cavern update, there was a bug that caused the dragon always to max hit. Instead of showing the max hit, it showed a part of the max hit damage variable in Java code which was hit.crystal_dragon.range all over the damage splash (sometimes there was fire or crush instead of the range). Upon taking this much damage, the victim would have all his stats to 0. Instead of dying, the player would have null/* HP (*is the player's HP level, It did not show a '0', it showed 'null'). She/He and was unable to regenerate. Engaging in combat with these stat and taking 0 damage could still kill you. This had since been one of the most dangerous bugs in RuneScape. It has been fixed about 3 and a half hours later. If you ate any food or other HP boosting things,while having 'null' HP you would have died too.